The present invention relates to electronic wallets in which an IC card for use in an electronic money system is incorporated and more particularly, to an electronic wallet which is suitably used for small payment of electronic money based on an IC card having electronic money recorded or stored therein.
In recent years, there has been suggested an electronic money system in which transaction of electronic money is carried out through mutual communication between IC cards having electronic money stored therein. The IC card used in the system comprises a microprocessor having a communication function therein and a memory such as an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) for storing therein a procedure program and the current remainder or balance of the electronic money. In operation of the IC card, when a user of the card slots the card into one of terminals equipped in banks, shops, personal houses, etc. in the electronic money system, the user can deposit or spend the electronic money with respect to another IC card through a communication line. Or when the user slots the card into one of terminals dedicated to system, he can deposit or spend the electronic money with respect to another IC card.